An electronic device such as a smart phone may have an embedded battery, for example.
The embedded battery may include a battery cell for storing a current, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) for connecting the battery cell and a PCB equipped in the electronic device, and a protection circuit module (PCM) for controlling charging and discharging of the battery cell.
Typically, the FPCB may be configured to include a first power line (i.e., a positive terminal) and a second power line (i.e., a negative terminal) which are parallel to each other on the same plane.
The typical FPCB is often subjected to the generation of a high current caused by charging and discharging operations performed when an application of the electronic device is running.
For example, when the first power line (i.e., the positive terminal) and the second power line (i.e., the negative terminal) are spaced apart by a certain distance on the X-axis, a certain magnetic field may be generated.
The generated magnetic field affects a coil and a ball both of which are equipped in a camera module disposed adjacent to the FPCB, thus producing a noise such as vibration rattle.
In order to prevent such a noise from the camera module, the FPCB and the camera module may be designed to be separated from each other as much as possible. However, this results in the FPCB being adjacent to other components (e.g., a motor and a speaker) having a coil, and may cause an unexpected noise which is different from the noise created through the camera module.
Therefore, the structure of the typical FPCB having the first and second power lines parallel to each other on the same plane may not avoid the creation of various noises in the electronic device. Further, the typical FPCB structure may be under restrictions in a mounting structure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.